


Sanders Angst Sides

by AlexTheSpaceRaven



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, I am an angst hound, Self-Isolation, don't know what else to tag, emotion dampening, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheSpaceRaven/pseuds/AlexTheSpaceRaven
Summary: A series of writings revolving around the Sanders Sides. Anything in here will be angst.





	1. I've Turned Into A Monster

“That is completely illogical! I didn’t mean to upset him!” Logan’s voice was raised, barely tinged with a hint of frustration and nearly undetectable regret. “Calm down Logic. Don’t want someone to think you actually have emotions.”

  
Roman was staring angrily at the rational side, his voice tinged with venom. It wasn’t a sound that would typically heard colouring the passionate counterpart’s voice, and it definitely threw Logan back. Before he could respond, however, Roman began a tirade about Lo’s behaviour. Logan wasn’t able to process a lot of what was being said. At least, not until the last few sentences said. “You’re a cold, calculated monster. You hurt Patton, the kindest among us. And to think the fans would ever love someone as cruel as you. You care not for others feelings, maybe because you do not have the ability to feel them. It’d be better if you just faded, and left us alone.”  
To say Logan was hurt would be an understatement. So he did what Roman was probably expecting. He hardened his gaze, tipped his head up minutely so as to cast a downward glance at the other side. His posture was tense, harsh. And he spoke, his voice blank. “Very well. If that is how you perceive me, then I shall take my leave.”

  
And with that, he turned and paced off, his footsteps calculated, ever the face of indifference. And if you asked him later if those were tears streaming down his cheeks, he would deny it in a monotonous voice. Monsters do not feel emotions. And after all, he was a monster, was he not?


	2. The Least Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is suffering.

Roman lay on the floor, empty bottles surrounding him. The room reeked of alcohol, and the creative side was giggling, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. His mind was spinning, and he rolled onto his side, looking at the empty jar of crofters on the floor. The words ‘Logan’s Berry’ stared back at him. He let out a broken sob, picking up the jar and slinging it at the wall. 

“I’m the least favourite side.” His previously mirthful attitude has faded, leaving way for a dejected sadness. “Virgil is more loved than me. Patton, Logan, everything thinks they’re so great.” He grabbed another bottle of alcohol blindly, gulping the liquid down, hissing at the harsh burn it left behind. 

Downstairs, he could hear the other three talking. They sounded so at ease with each other. Even Logan-the favourite-was joining in with the joking, though he was more stilted. Roman sniffled, more tears gathering, spilling down his face in a mess of salt and moisture. Around him, they all sounded so tense, as if they didn’t want him there. 

He looked down at the ground forlornly. If that’s how they felt, then he’d stay here. He could fade away. With a flick of his wrist, thick vines grew around him, swirling and moving outwards, creating a barrier around him. They pressed up against the door, acting as a barricade. Another drink spilled down Roman’s throat, and he welcomed the dulling feeling it provided.    
And when he heard a knock on the door, quickly escalating to loud banging, and a panicked voice, he ignored it. They would be happier without him. 


End file.
